


Remeber the Titan

by Quinn73



Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [10]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Titan (Greek mythology)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Quinn73
Summary: Voltron Exophilia Bingo Challenge Drabble #10—BLACKOUT!Because of the writing prompts from @Imawriteritswhatido, I attempted drabble writing for the first time ever. This bingo game made me stretch my imagination in ways I didn’t think were possible before. Thanks for making this game such great creative exercise. I am dedicating this entire series to you!“As for me, I did the stupidest thing in my life, which is saying a lot. I attacked the Titan Lord Atlas.”― Rick Riordan, The Titan's Curse
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge/Atlas, plance - Relationship
Series: Voltron Exophilia Bingo September 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907197
Kudos: 1





	Remeber the Titan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imawriteritswhatido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriteritswhatido/gifts).



Instead of teleporting them back to the Atlas, Bob had sent them to the celestial sphere of Atlas, god of astronomy.

Pidge thought his knowledge of the multiverse was fascinating.

Lance fumed when the Titan flirted with her. He knew how those Greek gods were, always seducing innocent maidens....

“She can’t go gallivanting around the cosmos with you. She has a boyfriend!”

“I do?”

“You do now.”

When Atlas tried to abduct Pidge, Lance fired a blast directly at the giant. 

“DON’T YOU TOUCH HER!”

Bob’s portal opened, and Lance grabbed Pidge’s hand.

“Remember me,” sniffed Atlas as they vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Tags: Titan/Giant, Interspecies.


End file.
